


A Work in Progress

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Confessions, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, consensualtsukikaneweek, dorky teens in love, shuuneki, super cute, takes place in highschool au, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Written for consensualtsukikaneweek on Tumblr:</p><p>Day One: Confessions</p><p>This is a part of our highschool au, this is the confession part. Featuring dorky teenagers in love, and a screaming Tsukiyama Shuu by the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey all~! It's been a while since we've actually published anything for shuuneki (even though we've been writing one every day) so we really wanted to take part in this week!
> 
> (We're late on entries, as usual)

"I love you."

 

The words, now spoken out loud into the quiet calmness of the empty room, seemed to speak _volumes_  for one Tsukiyama Shuu. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could not stop shivering as he imagined looking into those cool grey eyes.

 

 _Calmato calmato..._ He took a deep breath as he centered himself again before speaking more.

 

"I love you." Tsukiyama envisioned those eyes instead of his in the mirror, and bowed to his fantasy. "To the moon and back."

 

His face scrunched, and he rose from his bow to pace around in circles. "Non, _non!_ That was too, ah.." Tsukiyama twirled his hand around in an attempt to find the word. "Too..no." He looked back at the mirror and centered himself once again, bringing forth one of his infamous smiles with a wave of his hand.

 

He had to be suave; he had to be mysterious; he had to be intriguing. He had to have him say  _yes._

 

He must be clear with his feelings, so that maybe... maybe... Kaneki Ken will return his feelings. He needed him to; needed him like air.

 

The boy that stole his heart. The boy he's become so beseeched by, ever since they met in that library so many years ago... Now, this was Tsukiyama's last year before their high school days ended....

 

He _had_  to make this work! It was their last year together and they had chosen different universities!

 

Tsukiyama took a deep breath and focused once more on the mirror. Practice makes perfect.

 

"Kaneki-kun~" Tsukiyama grinned at his reflection, imagining grey eyes and an aloof expression. As he did, his face softened, and he gulped as the magnitude of his words hit him. "I..really do like you." He said in the empty room. "More than as a friend."

 

He felt flustered already, but kept pushing on. "You're so cool and... kind. You're so dolce, and really, really handsome and c-cute." He breathed in and out. "I love watching you... I-I know that may sound strange, b-but I can't help that I'm drawn to you so..." Oh merde, his face was already heating up.

 

"You are just..so..indescribable." Tsukiyama rolled his lips together. "I lose the capacity for thought when I think of you - which is all the time.." Tsukiyama sighed and pressed his fingers together, looking at his feet. "I sound so uncool.."  _But everything I said was the truth..._

 

Suddenly, there was a heavy _clunk_ as something fell behind him and Tsukiyama instantly turned around just as that sweet voice met his ears.

 

"Tsukiyama-kun...? You..." Kaneki stood there, speechless and shocked.

 

Tsukiyama's eyes went wide and he squeaked, backing up into the mirror. "K-Kaneki-kun! Bonjour! I, uh, did not see you there, ha ha!"

 

Kaneki blinked rapidly, his own face starting to heat up. "I-I came to drop off some things for the drama room..." he said as he picked up the box that had fallen. "What are you doing in here?" His heart was still beating profusely at what he heard.

 

"Ah..." What had he come down here for again? "Cleaning! Yes, cleaning. I was, ah, moving some things around and dusting the mirror!" He laughed awkwardly, shuffling around a box or two to back up his statement. "Nothing too fancy, ha ha!"

 

"Right..." Kaneki muttered and walked to put the box of extra props in the supply closet. "So do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly. They always did things together anyways... just never anything more than platonic.

 

"Ah oui! Oui, oui, that would be fantastique." Tsukiyama scratched his cheek, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

"Cool, we can go to that restaurant across town that you really like." Kaneki said as he shut the door to the closet and walked toward Tsukiyama.

 

"That would be splendid." Tsukiyama grew more flustered the closer Kaneki came.

 

The black-haired teen rearranged a few things on the wall, and Tsukiyama gradually relaxed, cleaning as he had told him.

 

"By the way," Kaneki spoke up, and before Tsukiyama could react, he kissed his cheek. "I love you too." He said this softly, and the warmth made all kinds of flutters erupt in Tsukiyama's stomach.

 

He just stood there, immobile as Kaneki started to leave. "Oh, and tomorrow will be our first date."

 

Tsukiyama just stood there, much to Kaneki's amusement, an awestruck look on his face, even as the teen ascended the stairs.

 

"O..Okay!" Tsukiyama finally managed to reply, and the surprise in his voice made Kaneki smile.

 

Even after Kaneki had gone, Tsukiyama was still staring at the door he'd departed from, completely and irrevocably moonstruck - but, on the inside, he was screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! =) More to come~ We combined Days 2 and 3 together and they take place in the same universe.


End file.
